There is a variety of conventional lighting fixtures. They are used for general, ambient, or flood lighting, and for specific, task, or spot lighting. They suspend from ceilings, affix on wall sconces, stand on tables, or attach on floor stands.
In spite of the variety, the prior art is missing a task or spot lighting device that after use could recess inside an adjacent wall or in the side of the table with the press of a button.